


whatever our souls are made of

by charliesarrows



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jason is a literature nerd, M/M, Wuthering Heights References, basically this is just jayroy for ur weary souls, i pumped this out in like an hour, roy is annoying, they're both cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliesarrows/pseuds/charliesarrows
Summary: Jason's favorite novel is Wuthering Heights. Roy's favorite hobby is teasing his boyfriend.





	whatever our souls are made of

**Author's Note:**

> the other day i discovered the parallels between jason todd and heathcliff from wuthering heights. and then i hate-watched after (do not recommend, btw) and they kept on using cute quotes from it and i became *~inspired~*
> 
> so yeah this is just the random little fluffy drabble that came from that. i hope you enjoy, and i have lots more on the way.

Locks of Roy’s auburn hair twisted between the finger’s of Jason’s free hand. It was greasy and overgrown, but he knew that Roy would wait until the last possible moment to cut it, until he couldn’t go a day without someone complaining about it. Jason didn’t complain. He liked the way it fell across his face in unruly clumps whenever he slept, blowing slightly with the tiny gust of air that came from Roy’s parted lips. He liked that it made him the distinctly prettier one in their relationship, though he was sure Roy would contest the notion. 

Most importantly, Jason loved how happy it made Roy to have his hair played with, the way he would smile and sigh as he drifted in and out of sleep while Jason toyed with the unruly orange strands. That was by far the best part.

In his other hand, Jason held a novel. It was old and worn, one that he’d flipped through and marked a thousand times over. He couldn’t help it. It was his favorite.

Roy shifted his weight, untangling his legs from Jason’s, his head shifting where it rested on his thigh. His eyes fluttered open and he took a moment to assess their location-- the sofa. The worn-out leather had heated up considerably under their combined heat, and Roy found himself curling towards it.

Roy’s eyes then fell upon Jason, who didn’t seem to be paying him any mind. He yawned, his fingers finding their way up under his t-shirt where they gently brushed his sides.

“What are you reading?” He asked, his voice thin and groggy.

“A book,” Jason replied. His eyes didn’t leave the page as he spoke, nor did his hands leave Roy’s hair. Roy poked his rib, causing him to jerk slightly. He chuckled, adding, “Wuthering Heights.”

“You’ve read that one before,” Roy hummed.

“I like it,” he stated simply.

Roy adjusted himself slightly, his neck craning so that he could watch Jason, whose only sign of interest in his presence were the fingers still tangled in his hair. With a flick of his thumb, Jason turned the page and proceeded to ignore Roy, too engrossed in the novel to notice the way he tapped restlessly on his waist.

“What’s it about?” Roy asked.

Jason sighed, placing the book face down on his other thigh-- the one Roy’s head didn’t occupy. He shot Roy a warning glare.

“A guy,” he offered simply. “He gets adopted by this family, then they screw him over, so he comes back a few years later for revenge.”

Roy smirked to himself, turning his gaze away from Jason.

“I can see why you like it.”

“Cute.” Jason gave a threatening tug to his hair.

Roy’s eyes landed on the book, spread open against Jason’s muscular thigh. He reached out in front of him, running his hands along the edge of the novel where a dozen little red tabs protruded from the pages within. He hadn’t noticed those before.

“What are these for?” He implored, flicking one of the tabs.

“I use them to mark passages that I like.”

Roy pushed himself onto his knees, carefully angled between Jason’s legs. The right side of his face was red, with little indents in the shape of Jason’s pocket on them. Jason smirked at the image.

“Read me one.”

Jason huffed and picked up the book, flipping to a page about a third of the way in. His eyes glanced nervously between the page and Roy’s curious grin, weary of the impression he might give upon reading the quote he’d landed on. He cleared his throat, and then read--

“‘If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger.’”

Jason blushed as he snapped the book shut, dropping it back onto his lap.

“Just stupid stuff like that,” he offered shyly.

“Well, well, Jaybird,” Roy’s tone was nothing if not smug as he leaned closer to Jason, his voice low and breathy. “I never took you for such a hopeless romantic.”

“It’s not really romantic,” Jason explained. “She’s talking about her brother. They’re… weirdly obsessed with each other.”

“I think it’s cute.” Roy mused, “to think that under that bitchy exterior, you’re just a blushy little girl like the rest of us.”

Jason chuckled, cocking an eyebrow.

“You got something to tell me, Harper?” He teased.

“Just that I love you.”

Roy leaned in, pressing a warm kiss to Jason, whose hands instantly found their way back to his messy hair. He sighed with delight, biting Jason’s lip ever so gently as he reached down and snatched the book up off his knee.

Jason’s mouth chased after Roy as he jumped back, flipping through the pages of the novel with a devious grin.

“Now, let’s see what other gushy crap you’re into.” Jason reached out to grab the book, but Roy quickly pulled it out of his reach. “Ah-ah, Jaybird! It’s time to bare your soul!”

“You’re ineffable.” Jason sighed.

“Well, I should hope I’m not un-eff-able!” Roy laughed. “That might put a serious damper on my sex life.”

“That too.” Jason reached for the book again.

“C’mon, you love me.”

Jason huffed. “‘My love for you resembles the eternal rocks beneath: a source of little visible delight, but necessary.’” 

Roy oozed, his hand pressed mockingly against his heart. Suddenly, the puppy-dog eyes ceased.

“That’s from the book, too, isn’t it?”

“Obviously.”


End file.
